The Talk
by OhMyCarlislex
Summary: Charlie feels things are getting serious between his daughter Bella and her boyfriend, Edward. He feels it's time to give her 'the talk'. NOT YET FINISHED. DO NOT KNOW WHEN OR IF IT WILL BE FINISHED.


Constant cloud is what Bella had awoken to, the rain pelting the window as the wind blew furiously, she rose from her bed and sighed softly. She was almost used to the weather, she was stuck in a green alien planet, she couldn't deny Forks was beautiful but that was it, all there was, was green everywhere. She sniffed slightly, her sleep eyes too dry and dragged herself from the room to the bathroom where she began to tidy herself up, ignoring her reflection, she didn't value her appearance that much. After putting up her hair in a low pony tail, she made her down into the kitchen, it was sure to be another surprising day with Edward, he had left in the middle of the night to hunt and promised he would then pick her up she could stay at the Cullen's. Bella always enjoyed spending time at the modern house she was welcomed as part of the family ; even Rosalie had warmed to her. She shook her head, a frown crossing her features as the kitchen was empty and headed straight for the sink ready to wash up for Breakfast. Charlie was sat in a lounge position in the living room that morning. He hadn't long awakend after a long and peaceful sleep, it was nice to have a sleep where he wasn't awoken to the sound of Bella's screams, like he had alot not that long ago, they were partly why he disliked her seeing Edward again, that and how much he hurt her, seeing Bella hurt pulled at his insides, he just wanted to make it better, make her see that she could have anyone and she didn't need to dwell over one boy, he wasn't worth it. It was over now anyway. Charlie could rest his head easily at night knowing the fact she wasn't hurting anymore, in fact, that was the only thing he'd rather Edward was around for, to keep her happy, she wasn't as pale looking. There was one thing that seemed to niggle at Charlie that morning though.. One question that seemed to make him feel uncomfortable even thinking about. Where they having sex? if so, were they safe? No. Charlie knew Bella too well to know she wouldn't be that reckless, and Charlie would hurt Edward (If he could.) if Bella ended up with a child over this. On hearing Bella's creeks from her bedroom ad then the water turn on in the kitchen, Charlie's mustache twitched, his Brown eyes met the blank TV screen as he put down the tatty old news paper he had in his hand and onto the table in front. "Bells. I want you to come in here for a minute." Charlie called though to the kitchen, now sitting in a proper seating position, his legs wide Open and leaning forwards, thinking of what he could possibly say to Bella, to make this sound, 'Cool' or 'Hip', whatever the kids were calling it now-a-days. Hunting was now the utter Bane of Edward's existance. He used to enjoy the chase, the feel of the blood quenching his dried throat, the feel of dulling the firey burn of thirst which he was eternally plagued with as a vampire. It still appealed to him for those reasons but now it was nearly impossible to leave Bella's side and because of how much he hated to be away from her, even just for a few hours, he was reluctant to hunt regularly, reluctant to go on long hunting trips with his family as he used to. But it had been nearly three weeks since he had last had blood pass his lips and his eyes had grown dangerously black, his mind constantly battling against taking nearby humans. Usually (before he had left Fork anyway) it would be nearly impossible to resist the siren call of Bella's blood and therefore he would never let himself be around her in this state but ever since the return from Italy which had almost killed both of them as well as Alice Bella's blood hadn't held the same pull for him as it always did. Sure it still smelled delicious, like the most intoxicating wine to him but now it was easy to resist. He had thought over the reasoning behind this for a while now and he was convinced that it was a new survial instinct. His body knew that he could not live without Bella, therefore the need to protect her from his venom coated teeth had overcome any need his body had for her blood. It had made it easier for him to be near her and for that he would be eternally grateful. But for now, his thirst was almost out of control so he decided to hunt while she slept, of course leaving after she had mumbled sweet nothings in her sleep, and he would collect her in the morning for a night at the Cullen's, under the pretense that she was staying with Alice, though of course they both knew that nothing would happen, Charlie wouldn't understand just why they wouldn't go that far. The sun had risen and it was a usual dull morning in Forks, though for once the rain held off. His night hunting had been rather boring and he was counting down the minutes until he could see his love again, until he could have her in his arms again and know that she was safe. Slowly turning the taps, she inhaled, her chocolate eyes looking to the crystal clear water which ran onto her hands as she washed them thoroughly. A lot had changed recently but it was the better, she had gone separate ways with Jacob for now, though she got to keep Edward. A few months back, she would never believe he would want her again, she believed she had been disposed, unwanted ; but she had of course being wrong, Edward had simply left so he couldn't hurt her, silly noble vampire act. That's what she thought it as and in leaving he had broken her, however in accepting her back and explaining, he had mended her shattered heart, her lifeless existence. Now she was as strong as ever and there relationship was full of life in the mental sense, she knew he loved her and in return she loved him ; she had always loved him, without him she was literally nothing. Shaking her head slightly sadly, she rubbed her hands together, thinking of them dreadful few months never did any good ; though she did often ponder what would have happened if she had never realized she was needed. She only thought of the bleak part of there time when he wasn't there, she couldn't help it, the urge to see him couldn't be fulfilled ; if she had her way she would be glued to him but she understood he was a vampire and he needed time to hunt and do other things alone, she would never force him to be with her. She was slowly trusting more, at first she had had to cover every clock in the house so she didn't watch time pass, it seemed to drag by when Edward wasn't with her and it was hard. Her head raised as she pulled herself from her thoughts, finally hearing the location of her father, he was in the living room, she could pick up the TV and his breathing. He breathed heavily he was worked up and it echoed around the house, though she frowned at this. Why would her father be worked up? What had happened now? Had Jacob maybe spoken to him again? She bit down on her lip as she heard his request and nodded her head slowly, the soap still sparkling on her porcelain skin. Had she done something wrong, was she going to be grounded again? Bella allowed a small groan to slip from her lips as she swilled her hands once more and turned off the tap, stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room. Suspicion build up inside her as she saw him sat, leaning forwards, oh god..he was in one of them moods, a talk mood no doubt. So far he had lectured her about balancing her life to making sure she ate enough. What would it be this time? Make sure she didn't crash her truck? Not fall down the toilet? Get mugged and drugged? He was a cop, his job was to worry but that didn't drown the irritation. She managed to pull a convincing smile on her lips and slid into a chair, her head bowed as her blood grew hot. "Yes, dad?". Charlie inhaled deeply and blinked into the space as he felt her presence not far from him, he could hear her slow, but yet quiet breathing, he would look at her beautiful face, the face he had created, one he was so proud of, but he was too embarrassed, how was he going to start this? he couldn't come out with 'Be safe, use a condom.' and walk out. Oh no, it had to be a full on talk, something they he could get across to her. This was where her mother Renee was useful, as much as he loved Bella, he didn't like to look stupid in front of her, after all he was the dad, he was ment to be right all the time. Well, thats what Charlie thought Bella thought of him. He blinked once more, the room was silent, all that was hear-able was the distant whistle of the wind licking the Swans' household window. "Listen Bells." Charlie hesitated, pulling his bushy Eyebrows together at the top of his nose. "I.. err.. I think this would maybe be abit better if you were sitting down." He exhaled as gently as he could, but it was no use, it still sounded rather heavy. How was he going to put it? he didn't want you sound like a complete bore, he had already talked to her about balancing her social life out, eating more, talking to Jacob.. this time it had to be abit more.. 'with it' as some would like to say, he had to be 'down with the programme' who knew what Bella would think of him, but he had to try.

Allowing his hearing to range out to find more prey, he decided that this next kill would be his last. He felt rather satisfied now and he knew his eyes would be back to their usual topaz colour, and his thirst would be quenched for another few weeks. Not to mention the fact that his chest was beginning to ache from being away from Bella for so long. Hunting wasn't a distraction, but more something else to occupy his mind. With his vampire mind, he could think of many things at once, and since Bella was his soul mate, his life, his everything, she was constantly on his mind, and when he wasn't with her or had been away from her for a while, his thoughts started to get painful. Each time he was away from her side, he would relive the pain of leaving her in that forest three days after her birthday, and not seeing her for months on end until the day he would regret for the rest of his existence, the day that he put her in mortal danger, the day that could have killed them all. The agony he felt now at being away from her, while it was still horribly painful, it was a bare echo of the torture he had put them both through when he had tried to leave her life for good. He knew now that he couldn't be away from her, not only because of how horrific the months he had been away from her had been, when he had been a mere shell of a man, where he had, for the most part, curled up in a ball and let the misery have him, but also because everytime he left her he knew he left most of himself with her. However, soon he would be reunited with all what made him whole soon enough.

In the distance, he heard the faint sound of grazing. He could tell from the sounds and the smell that it was a dear, a lone dear. This would be far to easy. Rolling his eyes lightly, he let his instincts take over as he stalked towards his unsuspecting prey.

Bella felt her frown reappear and darken as she listened to exactly how heavy his breathing was..this was bad, very bad. She watched his expression intently, her blood growing more warm as she watched him struggle to start, an eye brow raised at the fact he had her to sit down, she already was, that mean he was even not with it.."Erm..dad?" Bella questioned nervously, biting the inside of her cheek as he kept his gaze on him, too finding it hard to try and start what she wanted in the end she couldn't wait and ended up blurting out. "If this about Jacob, I've told you a thousand times, he wants nothing to do with me at the moment, or if this is about eating, I've eaten dad, I was getting some food before you called me or if this is about school then my marks are fine dad, I've never succeeded as much!" A breath finally left her after this slight ran and she inhaled, exhaling quickly as her cheeks burned. Bella coughed uncomfortably and dropped her gaze to the table, her blood rushing around her face from embarrassment. "Erm, sorry.." She whispered, her chocolate eyes finally being dragged up and meeting his. "Continue?" She suggested, still not over the fact she had half let out how much his talks got to her, especially when they covered up private situations. She felt guilt rise a little in her throat and she wondered if she should say sorry to him, he really was trying his best, taking over her Moms role as well as his own. Bella pulled herself up straight so she looked like she was cooperating and again wondered what this was about, her mind trailed to Edward as she saw the time and a small smile appeared on her lips, he would be here soon and she would be able to excuse herself quickly if the situation proved too much. Pulling her expression back into what she hoped she an interested and impassive look, she folded her arms across her chest, feeling her heart beats increase as the silence dragged on, the atmosphere so blunt it could be cut with a knife. Her eyes wandered back to the clock, she would not give him eye-contact for this, what ever it was, it wasn't going to be enjoyable.

Charlie shook his head like he had been in a daze since he called Bella though to him. He sighed unconforablly and looked to the clock on the wall. The clock was ticking, Edward would be here soon, maybe thats how he had caught Bella's eyes light up as she too had glanced to the clock. Maybe Charlie should have waited for Edward to come, after all, she couldn't have sex with herself, and he needed to know the rules too! that was if Carlisle hadn't settled the score with him. Charlie looked to his naturally paled daughter.. she was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing in the world and Charlie would give his life for her, anything at all, he'd be sentenced to a desert island or death just for her to have a smile upon her tinted Pink lips. She was as pretty as her mother had been.. even at that age, she was the one who would stand out from the crowd.. well, for Charlie anyway. Of course his feelings for Bella were completely different compaired to his feelings for Renee, well, he couldn't just switch his feelings off could he? he still loved her mother weather anyone and himself liked it, but again, he'd rather she were happy with Phil than be miserable with Charlie.. like he had had both Renee and Bella tell him, they needed to get out.. they couldn't sit in front of the television set and eat at the diner everynight.. the Two of the conversations stuck in his mind, he couldn't let them go, it was like they had torn at his head and stomped on it. "Oh yeah, Erm.. maybe we should wait for.." He cringed for a moment upon about to say his name, he twisted his mouth to the corner for a second and inhaled deeply. "Edward." He exhaled though his nostrils, causing them to flare ever so slightly.

Within seconds of Edward's pursuit, he had caught the deer in his iron grasp and sunk his glistening white teeth into it's neck right where the blood streamed the strongest. The shocked animal was unable to put up any fight against Edward's inhuman strength an soon death took it as Edward drained it's weak body in a matter of seconds. With a satisfied smirk he threw the carcass to the side and rose lithely back to his full height from his hunting crouch. Now it was time to return to Bella's side. A happy crooked grin lit up his marble face as he thought about finally being back with her. It felt like forever since he had seen her and he would be able to spend some proper alone time with her while his family was away hunting. Granted, they weren't leaving until later but once they did it would give them a chance to just be together which they hadn't had in a while due to Charlie's punishments over the Italy trip and the motorcycle she had ridden with Jacob. The punishments were doing worse to her than they should. Edward should be the one being punished not his sweet Bella However tonight he had finally freed her and hadn't even questioned, verbally anyway, the Alice excuse. Smiling still, he began the short run back to the house where he would pick up his car. He would get to hers much quicker by running but Charlie would question how he got there. This whole human charade was getting old. His run was a little slower than usual due to the fact that his stomach sloshed uncomfortably whenever he moved but he made it to the Cullen's garage and to the silver Volvo in less than minute and was on his way to Bella's in the blink of an eye. Hopefully she would be ready to go right away, Edward didn't much fancy being around Charlie's thoughts for long. He always seemed to be angry whenever Edward was around, which was of course understandable since he had broken his daughter so badly. However, he was back now and he would regret that decision to leave for the rest of his existence, and he would forever be making it up to her.

Minutes later, he pulled up infront of the Swan residance, his smile growing considerably as he slid gracefully out of the car and made his way to the front door, knocking lightly on it as he reached it. But it wasn't until he knocked that he tuned into the conversation inside. He found it almost impossible to contain the chuckle which was aching to escape as he heard Charlie's words.

Bella shook her head from to side quickly, feeling her panic rise, he seemed uncomfortable and reluctant to begin, like he was waiting for something. She couldn't help be unnerved and put on edge by this, Charlie's moods were never good, not when he was determined especially. He often cornered her and began 'talks.' sometimes they were lecture's, other times they were safe talks about what to do if a stranger came up to her. Her lips twitched as she thought back to the first day at Forks High though a shudder rippled down her spine as she remembered the way Edward had glared at her, if Charlie had known, it would have turned into a disaster. He got worried about mystery people, if only he knew she was in love with a vampire, would give her life for him and was planning to risk her soul, though she had never believed Edward didn't have one, that was merely his words. She dropped her panicked gaze back to the table feeling her tongue curl around in her mouth, still silence..What was Charlie waiting for, the grass to grow, for the day to end? Was he going to keep her all that night, simply waiting, she wasn't naturally impatient but when it came to things like this, she wanted it over quickly while she could still keep her feelings and emotions intact ; mainly her embarrassment. "Um..d-" She began, her eyes widening as she finally heard him speak, so he wasn't lost for words after all, no he had probably being wondering the best way to approach her, what ever way he did it, it wouldn't make it any better. As soon as he said Edward's name, her jaw dropped and she hurriedly had to close, oh no, Charlie was going nowhere near Edward if she could help it, not in this mood. "Why?" She demanded sharply, her expression full of terror, what was he going to do? Tell her she couldn't see him any longer ; well she would rebel, nothing would stop her being with Edward. Or else make him feel more guilty about leaving, he had made up for that ten times over, she would not hold it against him. Her pupils dilated in shock as she heard his Silver Volvo creep up outside, the blood in her face at boiling point, she jumped from her seat and tore towards there door, not even bothering to pick up her chair, she had knocked it over in the urgency, she simply had to get to her boyfriend before her dad, though she knew he may have warning, he could read minds after all.

Charlie hesitated, his jaw clenched together, he knew in his gut who was outside his home at this present moment, he could feel his heart pound in his throat with embarressment . Now it was not only Bella but Edward he had to try and get across to. "Too late, Bells." Charlie breathed, one Eyebrow highly raised, he pushed himself forward a little more and swallowed, his Brown eyes searching the now empty living area as Bella has shot though and answered the door, this caused a small ripple effect of a smile to dance upon his hairy upper lip and lower too. It soon vanished, he would have to look at Edward perfect face in no matter than a few seconds..

Edward couldn't hide the smirk which curled his lips now. He had known that Charlie constantly worried about Bella, but in some way this was highly amusing. Charlie wanted to have a sex talk with her? With them both? Well this would be interesting. They clearly couldn't tell him the real reason why they weren't having sex, perhaps Edward would have to pull out the "no sex before marriage" card before he had even told Bella that this was his main reasoning behind denying her advances. This really would be an eye opener…for them all. Edward wondered how exactly Charlie would broach the subject since he was so nervous about it, and since he seemed so utterly uncomfortable at having to go through this with not only his daughter, but her vampire boyfriend. Clearly this was up to Renee to do, but of course Charlie couldn't be sure if Renee had ever broached this subject with Bella, and of course being the daughter of a teen who was as good as married, the thought of sex would obviously worry him. The panicked look on his sweet Bella's face as she flung open the door to him nearly sent him over the edge. Oh how he would love to know what goes on in that beautiful mind of hers. He knew the sex talk must be a horrible thing to have for a girl with your dad, but surely it didn't warrant such an extreme behaviour from her? Perhaps it was because he had to listen to Charlie's ramblings on the birds and the bees. He flashed her a perfect, crooked grin trying to somewhat calm her nerves as he leant lightly against the doorjamb. "Morning love." He murmured, quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear his words. "What had you in such a panic?" He asked, his voice clearly betraying the amusement he was feeling.

Bella of course had nearly ripped in her rush, she was naturally clumsy and always had been, though that extended when she was panicked, what was Charlie thinking? Was he being serious? She didn't answer her father, her face was burning in embarrassment and she could feel herself freaking out big time. She of course didn't know he wanted to do the sex talk no ; she just knew from the pit of her stomach that her, Edward and Charlie talking would end in disaster. She hadn't got worked up like since Edward had asked for her his hand in marriage, she was Eighteen for goodness sake, and he wanted her to get married?! Maybe Charlie had found out about that, no, he couldn't have done, they hadn't mentioned in front of him and no one else knew. What then, warn Edward if he left her again he would see the front of Charlie's gun? No he had already done that, he had been very harsh with her boyfriend in Bella's opinion. Maybe she would mention Jacob, that could only finish in terror, Edward loathed Jacob, if Charlie mentioned the dog and Bella in the same sentence, his mood would dramatically change. Her eyes continued to widen as she saw Edward stood straight on her doorstep though her breath was knocked from her throat a his beauty, he really was perfection, narrowed down to the last detail. That crooked smile, made her want to give up everything and join him in eternity in a second. She shook her head slowly, her heart beats were erratic and she couldn't change that now Charlie had started this, Bella didn't know what to do whether to grab him into the house and shut all the windows and doors and make sure Charlie had got what he wanted or else to push him back out and run away to his house, she wished the ground could swallow her and make her into nothing, this was going to be not her thing, her worst nightmare in fact. "M--Mor--ning." She stuttered a little breathless as her flush face turned to his, her chocolate eyes looked him up and down, finally landing on his lips, her human reactions wanting her to kiss him, but really now was not the time for sexual passions and intentions! She grabbed his arm quickly and pulled his head towards her so she could whisper back. "Charlie, whats he playing at?" She hissed, the urgency in her tone clear, she would do anything to escape her father at this minute.

Charlie pulled his hands from his tatty old jeans and pushed them into the air, he had to try and be calm about this, his nerves were getting the better of him, and seeing Bella so wound up only made him worse! "Bells, why don't you bring.." He paused again, his tounge curling in his middle-aged mouth, as he rested his arms to the side of him and relaxed a little more, he really didn't like Edward at the moment, and wasn't sure if he ever would, in fact.. he wouldn't! he hurt his baby girl and he won't forgive anyone, even though Bella had, she had a more fogiving nature than her father. "Edward in here, we need to talk." He called evenly, his tone more husky than before. Now this was where it got akward, the glare he knew Bella would give him, and the prefect gaze of her boyfriend, Edward. He seemed smug, he almost always did. Everything that never used to bother Charlie irritated him about Edward now, and he only had himself to blame, (Edward.) he's the one who left his beloved daughter to hurt and almost insanity. But for now, this wasn't the time to be hating upon the boy, it was time to get serious. No sex! never, if Charlie had it his way.

Edward chuckled lowly, probably too low for any of the humans around him to hear and his face broke out in a dazzling crooked grin. The whole thing was utterly absurd to him. Bella was the most responsible and mature 18 year old he had ever met, and as for him, well he was over 100 years old, he knew more about sex than Charlie did, aside from the insignificant little detail of him in fact being a virgin. Gently, he brushed his marble lips against his cheek as she brought his head down so she could whisper to her. "Oh it's nothing to worry about, he's not going to kill me. The little talk he has planned is rather amusing." He replied vaguely, pulling back to grin crookedly at her once more before his head snapped up to where he heard Charlie. Now this would be very interesting. Maybe his little promise to Bella wasn't strictly true, Charlie was having pretty murderous thoughts about Edward. Lucky the two of them weren't having sex or Charlie would no doubt break out his guns. Just as well Edward was bullet proof. He chuckled lightly at this thought and held his hand out for Bella's, grabbing it and pulling her towards the living room to where Charlie was waiting. The quicker they got his hilarity out of the way, the quicker they would be allowed to leave to spend some time together. "Come on let's get this over with." He whispered to her.


End file.
